


Suga-san's Knickknacks

by Parahelion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, Gag fic, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parahelion/pseuds/Parahelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga-san keeps a lot of mementos from all the years he spent in Karasuno High School. Still stunned by the fact that his team won against Shiratorizawa, the silver haired setter takes his time reminiscing the memories that his cherished souvenirs hold before journeying towards the fated Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga-san's Knickknacks

**Author's Note:**

> Also available at wattpad under the same username. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All of Haikyuu belongs to Furudate Haruichi-sensei only.

Take-sensei helped Shimizu-san hang the Karasuno volleyball team's banner outside to dry. The loud flaps it made as a strong breeze passed by almost sounded like proud roars to Sugawara Koushi's ears.

 

 **'Tobe ru,'** it simply states, but even from just silently reading it, one can feel the firm conviction with which it is stated—neither feeble nor boastful, and the vice captain ardently branded the bold, white swishes of the two characters on the black cloth in his mind.

 

Inside the gym, others were talking about past events while taking their time preparing. On one side, Yachi-san was talking to Hinata and Kageyama.

 

" _...sugoi!_ " The first year manager exclaimed to the freak duo, flailing her hands up to emphasize her point.

 

" _Da na?_ " the little crow agreed with a grin, gesturing thumbs up to the novice manager as he eagerly basked in the praise.

 

" _Ahh,_ " the genius setter agreed too, though not without ending with, "But in our next matches, make sure you stop receiving the ball with your face."

 

That last remark was sure to rub the fiery haired middle blocker the wrong way, 

 

" _Nandato??!_ " 

 

And the two simpletons' bickering ensued.

 

" _Korraaa!_ Kageyama, I'll show you next time..."

 

And on the other side, Coach Ukai cornered Tsukishima and was both showering him with praises and pestering him with questions evident with astonishment... maybe even disbelief. 

 

"When did you learn how to block like that, huh?" Coach Ukai asked the quiet middle blocker with a cackling laugh, accompanying it with an excited clap to his back. When the other chose to remain silent, Coach Ukai just continued, almost teary-eyed,

 

"Man, I never thought the day would come when you'd finally get serious towards playing!"

 

Then, gleefully rubbing his palms together, the blonde haired coach asked Tsukishima with a smile,

 

"Oi, tell me, have you finally started enjoying volleyball?"

 

Yamaguchi, his best friend–and may as well have been his lackey–, was by his side as usual, smiling all the way at the praises Tsukishima was receiving and delighting in the way his friend's usual poker face was now getting slightly flustered.

 

Meanwhile, Daichi and Noya was comforting the glass-hearted ace who was still reeling from Karasuno's latest victory.

 

"...It's true! Asahi-san, you were really amazing when you ' _zubaaam!_ '–" Nishinoya hit an imaginary ball in thin air, "–spiked the ball like that. _Kakke!!!_ " As he said so, the short libero jumped enthusiastically, adding some more,

 

"As expected of the ace!", then started to admire Asahi with twinkling eyes.

 

"But..." the soft-hearted ace sniffed, having a dilemma of no more dry fingers to wipe his tears with, "Really... Daichi, after all these years... Finally... We finally..." But his crying overwhelmed him before he could even finish what he was saying.

 

"Ah..." The volleyball captain said, "I understand you, Asahi, I totally understand what you're trying to say, but don't cry now..."

 

Daichi's attempt to comfort Asahi failed and at this, Noya only proceeded to laugh uninhibitedly.

 

"Really now, Asahi!..."

 

Donning on the jet black jacket of Karasuno's volleyball team, Tanaka turned to Sugawara with a fwip of the jacket's collar,

 

"Sugawara, we're almost ready to go!" the stouthearted wingspiker reminded him.

 

"Ohh!" The silver-haired setter readily replied, "I'll be changing out of my uniform too. See you in a few!"

 

With that, Sugawara-san turned his back on the scene he never once even thought he'd be able to witness one day, and headed straight to the gym's changing room; the same room that was used by the strongest team Karasuno's ever had. The setter only hoped their current team could catch up to them now.

 

They had just finished a practice match with another school, as part of their training regimen, and now they were preparing to go home.

 

With Asahi's tear-stained face making its way back to his mind, Suga-san slowly succumed to reflecting on himself while he pulled off his clothes.

 

He may not be almost drowning in tears like their team's ace right now, but the silver-haired setter was sure... He, too, was still reeling over the fact that they won against Shiratorizawa. He remembered he was also moved to tears immediately after they won against them, but that wasn't all. It wasn't because they bested Shiratorizawa that he was feeling what he was feeling these past few days. Not to be conceited but, the setter felt that it could be any other team they could have beaten on that day and that still wouldn't be the reason.

 

...It was because Karasuno was making its way towards the nationals again, and he was a part of the team.

 

They are not flightless crows any longer.

 

Even thinking of that now felt like he was still dreaming about everything.

 

After their victory in the finals, every day, when Suga-san came to school, he felt like he was living a dream. The next days that came by; he was really trying to feel pain to the point that he even got himself so many petty injuries, and they hurt, all right, but they somehow weren't enough even though he was trying to convince himself...

 

Then, he made his friends– the whole team –worry about him.

 

"Suga, are you really all right?" Sawamura-san asked him for the nth time that day.

 

"Sugawara-san, what have you been doing?" the second year libero inquired, also looking worried.

 

"Suga-san, you should take care of yourself more," Hinata pitched in, "We're going to the nationals."

 

"The what?" Sugawara echoed, as if the words never seeped into his brain.

 

"The nationals." His fellow setter reiterated, "We're going there. All of us." Kageyama firmly stated.

 

"That's why, Suga, you should be more mindful from now on." Tanaka advised him, giving his back a sound pat.

 

"O-Ossu..." The fading word almost never got itself out of his mouth.

 

_The nationals. We're going to the nationals._

 

When everyone turned their backs, the silver haired setter wondered in a whisper, "So it wasn't a dream?"

 

Apparently, someone still heard him.

 

"What is?" Ennoshita asked him, having absolutely no clue of what he was referring to.

 

After neatly folding his uniform and having pulled on a clean, spare shirt and the black pants of the team's tracksuit, Suga-san sat down on the tatami matt and raised his own black Karasuno volleyball team jacket in the air.

 

'We've all come so far since the first time we were here,' the silver-haired setter thought humbly, before putting the jacket down and tracing the characters embroidered in white at its back portion with his index finger.

 

'It may not have been as flashy as when Yachi-san was first welcomed here, but I remember the day I received this jacket together with Daichi and Asahi. Looking back at it now, I'm sure, the feelings of awe, amazement, and wonder at starting to be a part of all this are the same for both Yachi-san and me.

 

'When I first joined, I didn't even know what to expect. Karasuno's best team had already graduated and the school was at its weakest by the time the three of us joined. I really liked playing volleyball, but...'

 

Suga-san let out a defeated sigh.

 

'Seeing my self react this way to our current state now, I guess I just got used to our team losing even though we were never really that weak to begin with.'

 

As the memories from that time beckoned to the silver-haired setter, it's at times like this that Suga-san takes his time to sift through the things he keeps safe in a special box he hides under the shelves, at the farthest right corner of the room, where Tanaka's poorly hidden sexy poster kept hanging on the adjacent wall by the mercy of one stubborn strip of scotch tape.

 

Fanning the air with his hands to clear it of the dust that stirred, Suga-san struggled not to breathe for a short while after pulling out the box. When everything settled down, the third year setter carefully lifted the flaps and marvelled at all the sorts of things that can be found inside, which were things that are completely unrelated to each other.

 

To the eyes of an objective observer, they all might have been a collection of things that one definitely needed to throw away already, but to Sugawara-san, it's an entirely different matter on its own. Because to him, they're all things that hold all of his dearest memories, like the wrapper he kept of the very first nikuman he received from Hinata Shouyou. In the stash, there's also Asahi-san's former pony tail which is now completely unusable because it couldn't accomodate the thickness of his bun.

 

For his latest collection, which is also a candidate to be the most memorable of the bunch, he has a deflated volleyball. Seeing this deflated ball never fails to put a smile on the silver-haired setter's face, and he stroked it tenderly. 'Where did he get this?', you might ask, and 'Why did he include it in his stash?' As the story goes...

 

'After they finished awarding our team in the finals, we were ready to ride the bus and go home, but I told the others to go on ahead first without me because an aged staff managing volleyballs caught my interest. He was holding a half deflated volleyball in his hands and has a few more balls behind him that didn't look to be in much of a good condition anymore. Apparently, the gymnasium was ready to throw those balls away instead of taking their time to repair them a bit, because it was more convenient for them to just buy new ones instead.

 

After I got an answer, a spark of realization caught the aged man's eyes.'

 

_"Ah!!! You're of Karasuno, aren't you? That one-point setter!"_

 

_"Eh? H-hai..."_

 

After whooping with joy, the staff congratulated me.

 

 _"Man, just how lucky could I get?"_ the staffed muttered to himself before he seemed to remember another thing and handed me the half deflated ball he was holding, " _Here._ "

 

_"W-What's this?"_

 

_"After your chibisuki's last attack against Shiratorizawa, we've been having problems with this ball. Want to take it? As some sort of remembrance, perhaps?"_

 

And so went the story of the pitifully deflated volleyball.

 

Lifting the deflated ball from the box, the setter examined its barely worn surface as he thought of why else that ball was special besides the memories of everyone's hardship, passion, and feelings from that match that it dearly held.

 

That hard earned victory made everything else worth it and made every pain that they suffered and endured all the more that sweeter. In support of that, the setter put the ball back in its place in the box and shifted his attention to the ball's polar opposite.

 

It's the two pieces of the mop that their glass-heart ace broke the day they lost to Date Kou by accidentally stepping on it after Nishinoya knocked it off the wall in a fit of frustration.

 

The mop held the feeling of loss. The memory it held wasn't exactly grand and it definitely wasn't happy, so why did Sugawara-san include it in the collection?

 

'This mop endured through our growing phases. It was a witness to our despair, our dissatisfaction with ourselves, and how we eventually overcame our shortcomings and made ourselves stronger.

 

'For me, it's like the last post where your life was saved before you die in a video game. You start over again, and this is where you end up in instead of having to start from square one again.

 

'The memory this broken mop holds... It was at that point where our painful growth as a team started. Our growth still continues from where we are today at the present, and will do so beyond the future... I hope.'

 

'Besides... With a little repair, this mop can be useful again.'

 

But the silver haired setter himself doesn't understand why _he_ won't even put in the effort to repair it.

 

There must be something special about this day, because this is the day that the stubborn piece of tape holding up Tanaka's sexy poster gave up, making the poster fall with an audible _fwap_ against the tatami mat. Hearing the crisp sound and looking at the nearby wall to confirm that the poster has indeed, finally fallen, Suga-san bent over with a chuckle to pick it up before resuming his comfortable, sitting position in front of the special box.

 

'Of course, there's Ryuu too! ...and his obsession with _bishoujos_.'

 

Examining the sexy poster an arm's length away from him, the silver haired setter mused,

 

'Come to think of it, in that aspect, Noya's personality is very similar to his.

 

'If ever they're really serious towards Shimizu-san instead of readily prostrating themselves in front of every pretty face they'll see...' Smiling a quite sly looking smirk, Suga-san thought, 'May the best man win.'

 

About what happened to the poster though,

 

'Should I just stick it back on later?' Sugawara-san debated.

 

The silver haired setter decided he should, just like how his special box should continue to remain undiscovered. Though he doesn't want to stop looking back at his memories yet...

 

Seeing his volleyball uniform neatly folded beside him, he reached out with one hand to appraise his shirt with a large number 2 in the front while never letting go of the poster with his other hand.

 

Memories from the last match, the sad times, and the happy times rapidly flashed in his mind's eye that he was almost overwhelmed from the emotions they contained.

 

"...to be able to fight with this team and stay in the court till the very end..."

 

Remembering Hinata's words,

 

'I may not be able to win on my own, but with these members, I'm not going to lose!'

 

_Because we're not fighting alone._

 

'Everyone on this side of the net is your ally!' Tanaka reminded Hinata.

 

_Because we're a team._

 

The vice captain remembered the time he saw Asahi and Daichi's face become blurry at the announcement of their victory.

 

Sugawara-san brought the uniform to his chest to embrace it tightly and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

 

"Karasuno... I'm so glad to be a part of this team..."

 

Outside, Tanaka knew it was his umpteenth time checking on the others and asking if they were ready to go.

 

Kiyoko-san was huddled in a group with Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi-san. Kiyoko-san was doing just fine so Tanaka was sure that the world was at peace again today, but he still went and checked anyway.

 

"...What about you, Hinata? Are you sure you never forgot anything?"

 

"Ossu, ossu! My bentou's here."

 

"Ah! What about the kawaii wrapper—"

 

"Sh-Shimizu-senpai!! I-It's here!!! And it's definitely not mine. It's Natsu's– ...my little sister's–!"

 

At this time, Coach Ukai had already stopped hounding Tsukishima and was now talking about the affairs of the team with Take-chan.

 

Tsukishima was now sitting in a corner with his headset plugged on his ears while Yamaguchi talked animatedly beside him. The wingspiker felt sorry for the freckled pinch server. It's like talking to a block of stone. It seems stupid, but he still does it every time anyway.

 

Asahi-san's fountain of tears already dried up a while ago, and now he was just having a casual conversation with Sawamura-san and Nishinoya.

 

The only one that's missing was Sugawara-san.

 

'He said he was just going to be changing his clothes. What's taking him so long?' the wingspiker wondered.

 

Reaching the door to the changing room, Tanaka never knew what got him to open it just a sliver instead of just barging in loudly like he usually does. What he saw next made his small irises become even smaller than they already were, compelled him to signal the others to come urgently to his place, AND told them to come there in the most silent manner they could possibly pull off.

 

Piquing the others' interests, everyone rushed to crouch by the door behind Tanaka-san—even the usually indifferent Tsukishima Kei—and spent a lot of effort seeing past the limited line of sight the ajar door could only provide them.

 

Everyone's weight fell on Tanaka and the lionhearted wingspiker tried his very best to support them all to keep them from being found out, but eventually the heaviness was just too much for him. Everyone jerked forward, inadvertently opening the door wider, and the door did so with a noisy squeak.

 

Take-sensei still had the time to think, 'The hinges definitely needed to be oiled now...'

 

Sugawara-san was jolted from his trance. Tanaka-san made sure not to miss the opportunity though.

 

"S-Suga..." He greeted the silver haired setter with a tearful, grinning face, "You've finally awakened!"

 

"What??" Suga-san asked, still clueless about what the wingspiker was referring to.

 

"Your instincts as a man... I thought they were completely dead! Now, here You are... You've finally come to know the joys of fantasizing about _bishoujos_ in bikinis!!!"

 

Noya-san's eyes flashed with stars. He was quick to reach Sugawara-san to give the silver haired setter a sound clap at his back.

 

"Suga-san, congratulations!"

 

Hinata pitched in, "I don't really get it, but that sounds cool!!!"

 

"Suga-san, congratulations!!" the vertically challenged middle blocker added.

 

Shimizu-san was looking at him with curious eyes while she had a hand covering her mouth. Yachi-san blew a fuse, her face beet red.

 

Everyone else just looked flabbergasted.

 

Looking down at his hands, he was not surprised to find the black and orange volleyball uniform he was so proud of, but that he actually hugged it together with the poster...

 

Just then, everything else clicked and the voices of Nishinoya and Tanaka buzzed into clarity right by his ears.

 

"Suga-san's awakened!"

 

"Suga-san's a real _otoko_!!"

 

"We should eat _yakiniku_ and celebrate!!!"

 

"Then we'll teach him more about the joys of youth!!"

 

" _Kakke!_ Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai, you're so cool!" Hinata's voice brought the silver haired setter crashing down to reality.

 

"Ah... I never thought even Suga-san could have that hobby..." Tsukishima said, forgetting his brain to mouth filter.

 

"C-Closet pervert?" Yachi-san stammered, following Tsukishima's example too.

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka were already dancing a 'Banzai to Suga!' cheer.

 

" _M-Minna_ , this is not what it looks like—"

 

"Suga's awakened!" The wingspiker proclaimed.

 

"I said it's not what it looks like!!"

 

" _Banzai_ to Suga-san!" Nishinoya cheered.

 

  "OI!!"    

 

" _Banzai~!!!_ " Tanaka dutifully answered.

 

"RYUUUUUUU!!!"

 

So came the day when Suga-san's special box and the knickknacks he kept inside were secrets no longer.


End file.
